


You've Got a Friend in Me

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mention of Kidnapping, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Youngjo is a kind and caring man, he loves to help others out and support them however he can but sometimes when things get too much he needs to lean on someone. That someone being his best friend Jin Yonghoon.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungyounloml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyounloml/gifts).



> Font key :
> 
> Italics - Past
> 
> Normal - present
> 
> This fic was inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIYOJ_hSs0o) (I'm sure you can guess what song it is hehe)

Youngjo was a caring boy, he always looked after his members, having an open door policy where they could all go to him when they were in need. He had helped pick Geonhak up in his darkest hour, helped Seoho open up , gave Hwanwoong a shoulder to lean on , helped Keonhee take control of his emotions and helped boost up Dongju’s confidence in himself. He wasn’t a miracle worker like his members liked to believe, they played a bigger part than they realised in their own journeys, they liked to believe that Youngjo was the one that used his magic on them, all Youngjo did was offer unconditional support, it was all he needed to do and he was more than happy to cooperate. A happy team is a happy life.

However saying this, sometimes Youngjo wanted to have someone to go to, an older figure to just give him some guidance. He is a 25 year old but that didn’t mean he knows everything, he’s still young with a lot to learn. Carrying his own worries on top of his members worries was a lot for anyone to handle. His head was always swarmed yet he would never let his guard down to his younger members, he didn’t show them his own inner struggles. Instead he went to his miracle worker, Jin Yonghoon.

_When Youngjo was a RBW trainee he mostly kept to himself. He was quite quiet, always working on lyrics for his SoundCloud tracks and staying out of everyone’s way. He had faced a lot of disappointment over the years that he learned not to build up close friendships. He watched his friends dreams shatter, crushing them and making them turn to the dark sides of life. Youngjo had learned his lesson to keep his friends a certain distance away, so he wouldn’t get dragged down into the endless pit of self hatred. However he also watched his friends succeed, feeling a certain sense of pride when he’d hear their songs being played in the stores. That was when he felt inspired to keep going ,to not push everyone away and to work together so they could all one day walk in a store to one of their own songs._

_Youngjo didn’t expect his schedule to change, the new trainees strayed away from him with him being the mysterious older trainee. He was known for his brown hair overgrown and covering his eyes, his sense of style where he’d thrift his own outfits making them his own colours, a few times Hwanwoong the most popular trainee at the time would be sporting one of Youngjo’s designs causing rumours to fly all over the department. Those rumours are what brought the mysterious older man to the door of the vocal room._

_“Oh this room is in use” The older boy chuckled, his laughter spread through the room, making Youngjo’s head spin around to face him. Youngjo didn’t recognise him, which was peculiar since there weren’t many trainees, unless this boy was assigned a group. Maybe he was in Hwanwoong, Keonhee and Seoho’s group._

_“I’m just wasting time really, you can use it” Youngjo got out of his seat, his arm clearing the desk from the bunch of papers he had clumped on it. The older boy flicked his thin brown hair back, his tongue poking out as he did so like an animated lizard, he was grinning at Youngjo. The boy wasn’t used to a friendly smile from a stranger._

_“I’ll let you in on a secret” Youngjo was drawn in, puzzled yet intrigued._

_“I actually knew you’d be here, it’s the whole reason I came” The boy sat down in the seat Youngjo was just in, his long legs crossed over or else they’d hit the wall._

_“You wanted to speak with me?” Youngjo was confused, was he in some sort of trouble? Was this nice guy all an act and he was here to rob Youngjo of every penny he’s got?_

_“Yes, these corridors have told me a lot about you Youngjo and I like it”_

_“I’m Jin Yonghoon by the way, 94 liner” Youngjo felt a rush of relive shower over him knowing he had found an older friend, it was a nice feeling to know he was finally a dongsaeng to someone._

_“Kim Youngjo, 95” Youngjo shook Yonghoon’s outstretched hand, a smile finally forming on his face._

Youngjo knocked on Yonghoon’s studio door. The door was decorated with the drawings that the Onewe members had drawn for special events, Yonghoon insisted that he kept them and the staff couldn’t tell him no, Yonghoon was very good at persuasion. 

“Come in” Yonghoon’s voice echoed out of the small room, the warm tone wrapped itself around Youngjo as he turned the door knob, letting himself in. 

“Oh Youngjo! It’s been too long” Yonghoon’s eyes sparkled as he reunited with his closest friend, Youngjo loves this about him, he was an emotional man that was easy to read.

“I think the 104 missed calls I got as I was flying was enough to make me know you missed me”

“I needed to be sure you were safe, what if you were on a desert island with no signal at least I have some!” Yonghoon was being dramatic yet sincere, an odd mix that only Jin Yonghoon knew how to pull off.

“That’s not how signals work- never mind, the thought is adorable. Thank you hyung” Youngjo took a seat on the spare chair that was tucked nicely in the corner, Dongmyeong’s jacket was over the back of it, he had probably been working with Yonghoon last night.

“How was it in England? Did you see the Queen?” Yonghoon let his head fall onto his arm, his eyes glued to Youngjo’s face of confusion.

“Yeah, I had a lovely lunch with her then we played Pokémon on her high end Nintendo Switch'' Youngjo joked. Yonghoon bursts out into a giggle, unable to contain his excitement.

“But enough about that trip, I’ll tell you everything later, right now I just need a breather” Youngjo’s sigh was a clear indicator to Yonghoon that he had a lot on his chest. He took Youngjo into his arms, giving the younger a much needed hug.

 _When Yonghoon walked into the bathroom he didn't expect to hear loud sobs coming from the end stall. He could feel the shift in the air as he listened to someone cry their heart out. It wasn’t unusual for Yonghoon to encounter someone crying, Dongmyeong would wake up late at night crying his eyes out after having a bad dream. Yonghoon was no stranger to crying, he cried when Hyungu made him watch the notebook_ (He still gets teased to this day for that but that’s a different story). _It wasn’t everyday he walked into someone crying when he desperately needed to pee but his bladder could wait, the boy crying was more important._

_“Hello? Are you okay in there?” Yonghoon knocked on the bathroom door. The tears stopped probably due to the boy being startled._

_“I’m fine, don’t worry” the voice was familiar to yonghoon, but he couldn’t put a finger on it._

_“I really have to pee, don’t go anywhere I’ll be back okay” Yonghoon rushed off as soon as he heard the crying boy laugh at his statement, the tmi wasn’t something he wouldn't normally share but if it got the boy to not cry even for 5 seconds it was enough._

_Yonghoon washed his hands, making sure he was clean before approaching the door again, he heard a loud sigh before the door opened to reveal Youngjo with red puffy eyes and his lip bitten relentlessly._

_“Oh Youngjo” Yonghoon wrapped himself around Youngjo who was sitting in front of the toilet. They both stayed on the bathroom floor for a good hour, Yonghoon letting Youngjo confine him, he was worried about his friend who had just gotten let go from another company. Yonghoon did his best to support Youngjo by listening to him, letting him let his guard down._

“I’ll listen to whatever’s worrying you” Even though he already knows he can confine in Yonghoon, Youngjo is grateful for the verbal reminders.

“It’s just overwhelming, we’ve been so busy and now everything is quiet it’s a sudden change” Youngjo shrugs as he lets his head hit the desk.

“I’m sure you’ll have things to keep you busy soon”

“It’s the emptiness, it reminds me of when we never knew if we’d make it. I mean I’ve debuted so why is that worry still overhanging over me like some shadow” Youngjo is frustrated with his thoughts, he wants to throw a tantrum like a child, swap his brain with a new one in hopes that the pointless worries would disappear, unfortunately things don’t work like that.

“It’s an understandable worry, just because you debated doesn’t mean everything is set in stone, you have to always be on your toes. Don’t let it consume you, you know you’re doing your best and that’s all you can do. I know you’re doing well, I like showing you off as my best friend” Yonghoon nudges Youngjo’s shoulder, smiling like he did when they first met, full of admiration. 

“Thank you Yonghoon, I don’t know what I’d do without you” Youngjo leans his head against Yonghoon’s shoulder. The 2 friends stay like that for a while, watching the computer screen in silence as they just take in being near each other, the comforting feeling of not being alone and lost in your thoughts.  
“What’s that?” Youngjo points at an audio file tucked nicely in the corner of the desktop.

“Oh just something I’ve been working on, want to hear?” Yonghoon hovers his mouse over the icon, he’s still nervous to show his songs to Youngjo even though it’s a regular thing they both do. Youngjo’s opinion matters the most to him, even more than the CEO or his own. They say you should write for yourself but Yonghoon writes to see the look of amazement on his friends face, to see them smile and feel a connection to what he’s come up with.

“If...Interesting title. Let’s play it!” Youngjo turns up the speakers so they can hear the song well and let’s himself get involved in the song.

“You write songs as if you’ve been heartbroken everyday for a 100 years when the truth is, you’ve never once been rejected!” Youngjo laughs as he lets the lyrics sink in, and the emotional fill him, he made sure Yonghoon didn’t see the single tear that fell down his cheek.

“You’re so talented hyung” Youngjo gives Yonghoon a high five. The pride fills him knowing his friend is digging into his talents.

“I need Giwook to tweak the bass but, yeah I think it is pretty genius” Yonghoon smiles proud of himself, his confidence is something youngjo aspires to be. If you tell Yonghoon he’s a great singer, he’ll belt out a Mariah Carey song and beat her high notes just to flex. Youngjo thought Seoho sang a lot but Yonghoon is a whole new level. He remembers the first time they all gathered for Gemstone practice and Seoho and Yonghoon had one of many of their high note battles. 

_When Youngjo was added into the team with Keonhee, Seoho and Hwanwoong he was delighted. He had finally made it one step closer to the end line. Hwanwoong was a brilliant dancer, he was well known in the company for his dance skills, choreographing trainee dances to test their skills. Seoho was a very shy boy that had a jackpot of talent under his belt. He was a great rapper, a talented singer that could hit the highest notes and he was an athletic dancer. Youngjo couldn’t believe how humble he was being so skilled. Keonhee, the boy that welcomed him with big open arms to the team was a vocalist with a voice as smooth as honey. He was incredibly talented with his singing, putting so much emotion into the songs he songs. Youngjo couldn't believe he had made it on the same team as these talented people. They were all so kind and welcoming, treating youngjo as a part of their own little family. Youngjo thought it would just be the 4 of them for a little while, all working on fine tuning their skills but then a small boy walked through the door, he wore a bright smile and had a spring in his step._

_“Ah Dongmyeong! Did you bring the snacks?” Keonhee rushed over to peer into the bag Dongmyeong held, his squeals a signal showing that Dongmyeong did in fact bring the snacks._

_“Hwanwoong hyung, Yonghoon is asking if we can all come over for movie night?” Dongmyeong pouts as he asks Hwanwoong, hoping the boy would give in to his puppy eyes._

_“Sure, why not. As long as Hyungu promises not to over analyse every single part of the movie!” Hwanwoong shoots a glare at the blonde boy that’s poking his head through the door of the dorm._

_5 boys come rushing in, Yonghoon a part of the troop. Youngjo’s in disbelief, he had never seen 2 label mates act so close with each other._

_“Oh introductions!” Yonghoon speaks up, knowing that Youngjo had never met his team before._

_“This little genius is Giwook, he’s the bassist, rapper and the cutest kid alive!” Yonghoon goes to kiss Giwook’s cheek but the younger squeals as he flaps his hands at the oldest._

_“I’m Yonghoon, the most handsome , beautiful, gorgeous, talented, amazing-”_

_“We know! Hi! I’m Dongmyeong vocalist and Pianist of MAS! I have the brightest smile!”_

_“Dongmyeong we aren’t on the unit no need to act all idoly” The blonde boy playfully rolls his eyes._

_“Kang Hyungu, Guitarist”_

_“I’m Harin the drummer” Harin waves at Youngjo before Dongmyeong and Giwook imitates his wave laughing with each other. The boy is sitting there wide eyed at how playful the group seem to be like they’ve known each other for years._

_“This is so fun, it’s our very own family movie night” Yonghoon takes a seat next to Yonghoon, his smile just as bright as always._

"We should collab on a song?" Yonghoon half asks, Youngjo just hums not taking the older seriously as he scrolls through Instagram.

"No I mean it, I'll dress up as the dashing woody and you can be that astronaut buzz uhm what was his name again?" 

"Lightyear?" Youngjo raises an eyebrow trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes him! We'll sing you got a friend in me, that song is a classic!" Yonghoon giggles as he pulls up the song on YouTube, Youngjo sighs lightheardedly, Yonghoon always had the craziest ideas. 

"I'll pass but I'm sure Hyungu would jump on the opportunity" They both erupt into laughter imagining the scene taking place. 

"We still need to do a collab, I'm serious about that part"

"Sure thing hyung, for your birthday I'll collab with you" Youngjo watches how Yonghoon smiles brightly, excited like a kid in a candy shop. He turns his attention back to his computer screen, working on fixing the song he's been working on all night, he feels his mood lifted now Youngjo is next to him. His presence is moral support.

It’s been a while since Youngjo felt Yonghoon move, he looks down to see the others head in his lap fast asleep, his phone has fallen to the floor. Youngjo runs his hand through his soft hair as he thinks about how thankful he is to have someone like Yonghoon in his life. He just wants someone he can count on and Yonghoon is always there for him, fate always makes them connect in the times they need each other. Both being a source of comfort for each other. They say friendship is the strongest bond and Youngjo has to agree, he can never see himself having a relationship that could beat what he and Yonghoon has.

_Youngjo runs off the stage, his mind racing heart pounding. They did it, Oneus finally debuted, they met their fans for the first time as an idol group. Youngjo thought that he’d be on cloud nine after the show, when he was on stage he had the time of his life, all his worries disappeared and he was living for the first time, but now that he’s off stage and it’s over all his worries return, all the stress he’s been carrying for his bandmates about to snap. He doesn’t jump onto the sofa in the green room like everyone else but he rushes outside, hoping that fresh air will keep him sane. He hears Dongju call after him, confused on where he’s going but they leave Youngjo alone, knowing that he enjoys his own company sometimes._

_Standing out there makes him more stressed, he sends a text to Geonhak letting him know he needs to check something in the studio and he runs, he runs across the main streets of seoul all the way to the alleyway outside the company._

_“What are you doing out here superstar?” Yonghoon chuckles as he sees Youngjo walking down the alleyway._

_“Thinking” Youngjo’s one word answers are a signal that he’s having a breakdown in his head, Yonghoon runs over to him.  
“Hey why don’t we go inside and watch your concert?” Yonghoon waves his phone around in front of Youngjo’s face._

_“Why would you want to do that?” Youngjo tries his best to push Yonghoon away but the boy is like a fly, always sticking around._

_“Because my best friend just debuted! I want to see him perform, I think it’s dumb if you say no to watching this great performance” Yonghoon uses his words to charm Youngjo, making the younger sigh before agreeing._

_By the end of the show Youngjo is fast asleep in yonghoon’s lap, exhausted from his busy day. Yonghoon can’t help but hum a lullaby as he brushes his hand through Youngjo’s sweaty hair, grimacing at his hand once he gets it through the other side._

“Youngjo Hyung? Ah thank god, we thought Yonghoon hyung got kidnapped” Giwook sighs out as he lets himself fall against the wall in the studio.

“Hyungu hyung said that Yonghoon got kidnapped and his ransom would be too high that we would never get him back. I was so worried!” Giwook laughs quietly at how bizarre it sounds.

“He’s just sleeping, he’s been working hard on music, It’s really good” Youngjo smiles at Giwook before looking back down at the eldest sleeping peacefully.

“Can you help me carry him back, you can stay over for Dinner? Dongmyeong has some drawings he wants to show you!” Giwook asks. Youngjo nods happily to help, helping out is his favorite thing ever. The 2 boys grab Yonghoon and let his arms fall over their shoulders as they take him back to the dorm. Youngjo can’t believe he’s sleeping through this, but then he sees his eyes open slightly and the smirk that forms on his face. He’s tricked them. 

Youngjo doesn’t hesitate to throw Yonghoon on the sofa.

“Woah you’ll wake him!” Giwook calls out as Yonghoon hits the sofa.

“He’s been awake the whole time” Youngjo glares over as Yonghoon bursts out laughing.

“Hyung! You know my arms aren’t strong enough to carry you all that way, that was uncalled for!” Giwook whines at Yonghoon who keeps laughing, each time his voice getting louder.

After they had food Youngjo and Yonghoon offer to clean up, the boys don’t hesitate to refuse as they all go off to do their own things leaving the oldest 2 with the boring chores. Youngjo was glad to be back with just him and Yonghoon.

“Thank you for today, I feel a lot better” 

“I’m glad, know you’re never alone.” Yonghoon pats Youngjo’s head.

“You’re the best hyung!” Youngjo smiles at Yonghoon, the oldest lip wobbles before Youngjo sees his eyes start to water.

“Yonghoon hyung is crying again you all owe me 100 won you suckers!” Dongmyeong screams out making everyone laugh together.

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjo's and Yonghoon's relationship is so adorable, thank you Julie for prompting me to write about them!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope I did a good enough job
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


End file.
